The Clans! (Live at the Lake)
by Mirage1234
Summary: Every year, in celebration of the Clan's defeat of the Dark Forest, a huge concert is played at the Lake known simply as "The Clans!" Number one hit artists such as Firestar, Hollyleaf and Bluestar come together to play music for the thousands of cats come to watch. The tenth anniversary of the gig means the concert is bigger and better than ever. Sit back, relax, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Preparation (Final Night)

**Author's Note: Okay… this is a story I wrote when I was bored. It's probably really really bad, but this is an original/experimental idea, and I'd just finished a Warriors Theme Song video, and since my computer's really difficult and I can't upload it onto You-Tube, I'm doing a fanfic version of it. **

**Okay- so here's the current set-list/theme songs for the concert:**

_**Bluestar- Stand in the Rain, (Superchick)**_

_**Firestar- Until the End, (Breaking Benjamin)**_

_**Hollyleaf- Monster, (Paramore)**_

_**Greystripe- Wonderwall, (Oasis)**_

_**Squirrelflight- Complicated, (Avril Lavigne)**_

_**Cloudtail- Dear God, (XTC)**_

_**Scourge- Animal I Have Become, (Three Days Grace)**_

_**Lionblaze- All of Me, (John Legend)**_

_**Leafpool- Stay, (Lisa Loeb) OR… Big Girls Don't Cry, (Fergie)**_

_**Crowfeather- Here We Are, (Breaking Benjamin)**_

_**Sandstorm- Black Cat (Janet Jackson)**_

_**Billystorm (He's not exactly a main character but I like him so yeah)- Creep, (Radiohead)**_

_**Spottedleaf- Every Breath You Take, (The Police)**_

_**Yellowfang- Bitter Taste, (Three Days Grace) (feat Scourge)**_

_**Jayfeather- Welcome To My Life, (Simple Plan) Save the best till last. :D**_

_**Ashfur- The Diary of Jane, (Breaking Benjamin)**_

**_ThunderClan/RiverClan/ShadowClan/WindClan/SkyClan/StarClan- This Is War (Thirty Seconds To Mars)_**

**I'm totally open to theme song suggestions for Bramblestar and Tigerstar. :) Suggest one in a review if you want, or if you think there's a song that fits a character more than the one I chose. So anyway, here's the opening chapter. It's basically just the grip people setting up the stage and preparing the performers and bands and stuff. It's starts of from the POV of Rainwhisker, who organises the music festival every year. The other half of the chapter will be from Tawnyhearts's POV, my OC, as will all the other chapters. Story will be updated, hopefully, every week.**

**Notice: the chapter's kinda long. :D Plus, if you're confused, they are cats, it's just I've added in human aspects, like company's and music and restaurants, stuff like that.**

* * *

**Preparation (Final Night):**

'Okay people! Get ready!' A loud voice boomed over the huge speakers standing on either side of the stage. 'We're going to test the microphones and guitar amps.'

'Hey! Wait! Rainwhisker.' A she-cat dashed through the crowds of cats clutching clipboards over to the tom in charge of the whole concert. 'One of the speakers has blown.'

Rainwhisker hissed and rolled his eyes in frustration. 'Again!' He threw his paws in the air. 'Did we just get a really bad company of speaker manufactures?'

'No.' The she-cat said, panting and trying to get her breath. She was slightly scared of Rainwhisker. He was very strict, making sure everyone did their job. They were fired if they didn't. 'It's because we keep pushing them too hard. They're on max volume already.' She added. 'We're pushing them beyond the limit of volume their psychically allowed to go!'

Rainwhisker snorted and turned his back on the she-cat. 'So?' He said, padding slowly over to a group of ShadowClan cats hoisting up a flamethrower onto the top of the stage. 'Good!' He called out. 'Keep it there.'

The she-cat shook her head and stared at Rainwhisker incredulously. 'Don't you get it? They're EXPECTED to blow if we keep putting up the volume.'

Rainwhisker turned his head very slowly to stare at the she-cat. 'Are you questioning my judgement?' He snarled softly.

Instantly, everyone working went silent and turned to stare at the scene unfolding in front of them. A few let out gasps of shock. Several fainted, dropping their work. This is how the second speaker got broken.

'N- no.' The she-cat stuttered backing away. 'I- didn't mean it like that-'

'Then how did you mean it?' He hissed, stepping forward and pressing his face against his worker.

More gasps of shock. The third speaker was also destroyed.

'I was just saying… um…' the she-cat managed to choke out. She didn't finish her sentence. All she did was stare at Rainwhisker, waiting for a response.

Then Rainwhisker began to laugh.

The she-cat's eyes widened in shock, as did every other worker on the island. Rainwhisker grabbed his clip-board. 'What's your name, she-cat?' He asked.

She stared at him, wondering whether Rainwhisker was going to fire her. 'My name is Tawnyheart.' She whispered.

'Right.' Rainwhisker replied, scribbling down his signature beside Tawnyheart's name. 'You're my new PA.'

'WHAT?!' Tawnyheart felt herself jump to her paws in shock. 'What- I'm your new personal assistant? You- you're not gonna fire me? No punishment whatsoever?' She asked, wondering if she daydreaming. _Rainwhisker's PA?_

Rainwhisker shook his head. 'Obviously not. You've got guts, unlike every other worker in this damn place.' The tom said, beginning to groom his whiskers. The other workers hung their heads in shame. 'As you can see, I've just given you pay rise. Now.' Hs voice turned brisk once more. 'Get to work and start earning the tonne of catmint I'll be playing you at the end of this gig.'

Tawnyheart stared at him for a few moments more, before shrugging. 'What do you want me to do, Rainwhisker?' She asked, her eyes glinting.

'Get an update on the three broken speakers.' He said, turning around and padding away. 'Plus, _get some new ones. _We have two hours until the performers and the crowds arrive.'

As Tawnyheart disappeared towards the broken speakers, Rainwhisker sighed, lost in his thoughts. _Every year, The Clans! celebration causes more trouble than all the other gigs I have to organise put together. This one is special as well, since it's the tenth festival since the defeat of the Dark Forest. We've been splashing out even more on effects, and we're already over capacity in crowds by 150,000 cats! _He groaned in exasperation. _Plus, we've got all the big names __performing this year. __Most festivals, we get maybe one number one ranking artist. This year, every single act has at least two hit singles! Bluestar is doing Stand in the Rain, which was number one for something like ten weeks. Then we've got Firestar, Hollyleaf, even Jayfeather! I heard he's playing Welcome To My Life as well. I wonder if the security guards will manage to keep the crowds back._

'Rainwhisker!' He turned around to see all the heads of departments coming towards him. Head of Lighting (Berrynose) was the one who'd spoken. Rainwhisker frowned when he realised the cream coloured tom was giving him dirty looks. 'We just wanted to say, that we're basically all ready to go.'

Rainwhisker tilted his head to onside. 'Basically?' He asked.

Berrynose, and the Head of Special Effects, Rowanclaw, glanced uneasily at each other. 'We may have to delay Jayfeather's performance.'

Rainwhisker stared at them.

Then he stared some more.

Seriously, there was an awful lot of staring involved

'Jayfeather's?' He asked quietly. 'You may have to delay, _Jayfeather's_, performance?'

Rowanclaw shifted his paws. 'Well, you see, there might've have been a, uh, difficulty in getting the huge flash back screen on the back of the stage up in the practise runs. Turned out the colour in the screen was falty. We've ordered a new one on Super Fast Three Hour Guarantee but-'

Rainwhisker slapped Rowanclaw straight across the face with his claws unsheathed. Rowanclaw backed away a little, shaking his face. 'Look, Rainwhisker, I'm sorry but-'

'YOU'RE SORRY?" Rainwhisker yelled. 'How could be so stupid? Why didn't you order a better quality screen? A fifth of the damn crowds today have come just to see Jayfeather perform. I was planning on having him play first to grip the crowds! Why didn't you tell me this earlier?'

Rowanclaw backed away even more, looking worried. 'We knew you would take it badly, so-'

'So you chose to tell me two hours before the stupid festival begins?' Rainwhisker raged. 'How dumb are you?'

Quickly, Sorreltail, the Head of Instruments, shot forward and got in between Rainwhisker and Rowanclaw. 'Calm, Rainwhisker, calm.' She said soothingly.

Rainwhisker began to breathe in and out as fast as he could. 'How can I calm down? Berrynose and Rowanclaw ordered a bad quality screen for the best act! What are we going to do?' He said, beginning to hyperventilate.

'Shush!' Sorreltail urged quietly. 'Keep your voice down. The workers will faint and break the speakers again if we tell them.'

Rainwhisker stared at Sorreltail, before shaking his head and digging his claws into the ground. 'You're right.' He growled. 'Must. Remain. Clam.' He turned to Rowanclaw. 'What was the company we bought the screen from called?' He asked.

'The Tribe of Rushing Water LMTD.' Rowanclaw replied, staring at the ground awkwardly.

'I'm suing them after the gig.' Rainwhisker stated, before grabbing his clipboard and scribbling down the the name of the company. 'Berrynose!' He shouted, even though the tom was right next to him. 'Get back to work with Rowanclaw. You said three hours until the next screen arrives, hm? That means Jayfeather will have to perform something like third to last.' He turned to Sorreltail. 'I presume there haven't been any difficulties in getting the instruments set up?' He queried.

'No sir.'

'Good.' Rainwhisker said, nodding approvingly, before sending his trademark wink at Sorreltail. 'Knew I could count on you. I made the right choice in giving you your job.' He was just about to leave when suddenly he stopped. 'Oh yeah. Could you go and fetch my new PA? Her name was Tawnyheart, I think.'

When Sorreltail disappeared, Rainwhisker jumped off the stage and backed away so that he was facing the stage on the shore line. It was placed on the island where gatherings usually took place, just below the oak tree. The speakers were designed to amplify for a long, long range. This was good, because if they weren't, they wouldn't be able to reach the crowds. A majority would be sitting and standing on the other side of the lake facing the stage. Some cats, who had booked the best tickets, were situated either on the island, or actually in the lake, in the boats the Clans had taken from two legs earlier that season.

There was gonna be a lot of people. Current cat-count was 300,000, and the max was only really meant to be 150,000.

'Rainwhisker.' A gravelly voice echoed from behind. He turned around to see an old she-cat with long whiskers, scarred jet-black fur and scorching amber eyes sitting behind him.

Instantly, Rainwhisker felt his eyes widen. _What was his boss doing here? _'Greetings Yellowfang.' He said informally. He saluted with his paws. 'I- I wasn't really expecting you.'

'Nevermind.' Yellowfang interrupted. She was always seemed to be permanently grumpy. 'I always like arriving unexpected.'

Rainwhisker inspected her fur. From the state of it, you could always tell whether his boss was here on good news or bad news. If it was shaggy and badly groomed, it meant she had good news, and ironically, if it was well groomed and tidy, it meant it was bad news. Unfortunately, Yellowfang's pelt was currently shining with a quality Rainwhisker had never seen in her pelt before.

'So.' Rainwhisker began. 'Did you have a message?'

Yellowfang nodded informally. 'Yes. I have several things I'd like to talk about with you, Rainwhisker.' She gestured back towards the workers, busy on getting their jobs done. 'Walk with me.'

Rainwhisker gulped, but didn't protest. The old she-cat had to duck a few times to get under pieces of various music equipment being raised up onto the stage. 'First of all, I wanted to say that this is not only perhaps the biggest festival you've had to organise so far, but it's also perhaps the most experimental.'

Rainwhisker's ears pricked up. 'Why's that?'

She sighed. 'Well. StarClan have decided to let some Dark Forest cats perform.'

'What?!' Rainwhisker jumped in shock. 'But, why?' So far, The Clans! had just been a festival to celebrate the StarClan worshipper's _defeat _of the Dark Forest! 'This gig is supposed to celebrate the Dark Forest's defeat.' He said.

'Yes.' Yellowfang replied. 'But at the moment, only one cat from the Dark Forest is definitely going to perform. Another is uncertain. Most of the other cats StarClan invited refused.'

Rainwhisker groaned. 'Which cat said yes, and which cat is uncertain?'

Yellowfang stopped and turned to face him, narrowing her eyes. 'Remember how I ordered you to organise those two slots in the festival just after Cloudtail's song? The ones I didn't say who were performing in.'

'Yes. Yes, I remember.' Rainwhisker replied, impatiently. 'Does that belong to the Dark Forest cats?'

Yellowfang nodded absently.

'Well.' Rainwhisker snapped. 'Don't keep me in suspense. Who is performing, and who might be performing?'

'Scourge and Tigerstar.'

Rainwhisker stared at her, his eyes narrowing… before he collapsed painfully on the ground, beginning to groan once more. 'Oh StarClan. You're kidding me, aren't you? You couldn't have invited any better cats?'

'I'm sure you'll be able to deal with them, Rainwhisker.' Yellowfang said, turning away form him and beginning to walk once more. 'Believe it or not, they're quite fun guys… when they're not trying to destroy the Clans.'

Rainwhisker shuddered.

'Anyway,' Yellowfang began again. 'That isn't all the news. The second thing I'd like to talk to you about is this: I'm going to be performing. That's what the third empty slot is for.'

This didn't surprise Rainwhisker as much. Surprisingly, Yellowfang had had quite a lot of fame a few years back with her acoustic album, Broken. One of her songs, Don't Give Me That Look, had knocked Ashfur's critically acclaimed The Diary of Jane off the top spot in the charts. 'Are you releasing a new album then, Yellowfang?' Rainwhisker asked.

She didn't face him. 'I'm releasing a new single with a few B-Sides. It's called Bitter Taste. Oh yes, and Scourge is singing it.'

Rainwhisker glared at her. 'Is StarClan trying to create some kind of treaty with the Dark Forest?'

Yellowfang. 'Probably. At first even I was hesitant to let Scourge sing on my record, but like I said, he's surprisingly not that bad. Plus he's a good rock singer, so I'm okay with it.'

'Rock singer?' Rainwhisker echoed. 'I thought you were an acoustic artist.'

Her voice remained monotone and gravelly. 'Let's just say I'm trying some new genres out.'

There was silence for a moment, before Rainwhisker halted himself. 'Do you have anything else to say, boss?' He asked her politely, hoping that if she did it wasn't too bad.

She still didn't look back, but she let out a long low sigh, before shaking her head. 'Rainwhisker- first of all, I just want to say, I didn't influence this decision whatsoever, you understand?'

His own interest got the better of him. 'What is it?' He questioned.

'Rainwhisker…' Her amber eyes grew fierce. 'Rainwhisker, StarClan have ordered me to fire you.'

Rainwhisker was silent. He tried to process what had just been said. 'I-' He stuttered. 'I'm sorry?'

'You heard what I said.' Yellowfang turned her back and stared off across the shoreline to the other side of the lake. 'You're fired. Sacked. You've lost your job. After this festival, I expect you to have packed your bags and left by morning.'

'But. But!' Rainwhisker protested. 'Why? What did I do wrong?'

_Still, _Yellowfang didn't meet his gaze. 'There have been some complaints from your workers. Something about bad treatment of some of your staff. I understand there was a case when you fractured somecat's leg. Even if it was on purpose or an accident, StarClan have decided they can't let things like that happen again. At first they asked whether the workers would give you a second chance, but they refused. Said they would go on strike if we didn't fire you.'

Rainwhisker was speechless with horror. _I've lost my job? _He whimpered mentally. _What? Where- where will I go? No one will hire me again if StarClan put this on my record! _He had known there had been dissent from his workers because of the incident where one of his workers legs had been fractured… but honestly, that wasn't really his fault. The worker had dropped a metal pole that had been vital in the suspension of one the smaller gigs he had been organising. Rainwhisker had shouted at him, and the tom had backed away, accidentally falling off the stage and fracturing his leg. Rainwhiser couldn't have guessed that one accident could amount to him being fired.

'I'm sorry Rainwhisker.' Yellowfang repeated. 'I am truly sorry. You're my best cat. If I had been allowed to keep you and fire someone else, I would've, but StarClan's decision is final.' For a few seconds, the tom was touched by his boss' loyalty, but then her voice turned hard once more. 'We will take you to court if you refuse to leave.'

Yellowfang began to pad away from Rainwhisker. It was clear that she was going to leave the site, but just before she did, Rainwhisker felt words leave his mouth. 'One second!' He yowled. Yellowfang turned around. He swallowed his grief at losing his job and asked the question he had been wondering. 'Whose my replacement?'

Yellowfang eyes narrowed, before she opened her mouth to speak. 'Berrynose.' She said, before padding away from him once more. 'He was one of the main protestors, and the workers elected him in full freedom.'

_Berrynose?! _The prospect of losing his job nearly seemed irrelevant when he heard the name of his successor. _Berrynose?! My workers were dumb enough to elect that mouse brain? He's an annoying idiot!_

Rainwhisker didn't have time to say this however, for Yellowfang had already disappeared in the blink of an eye with a golden flash, evidently on her way back up to StarClan. The tom felt himself shaking a little. All this news was coming in too quickly. It was bad enough that he had just been fired, but the fact that Berrynose was his replacement almost made him puke. _That's why he was sending me dirty looks. _He realised._ That damn traitor!_

'Rainwhisker!'

A voice echoed from behind, making Rainwhisker turn his head angrily. 'What is it?' He snapped angrily.

It was his new PA, Tawnyheart. Rainwhisker felt a pang of sympathy for his new employee when he realised that she would only have the job for one night. One night only.

She took a step back. 'I'm sorry sir.' She said. 'Sorreltail told me you were asking for me.'

Instantly, Rainwhisker remembered. He had wanted Tawnyheart to help him tidy up the dressing rooms for the acts that would be performing. 'Yes.' He said quietly. 'I'm sorry I shouted, Tawnyheart. It's just been…' He stared at the ground. 'Kind of a hectic day.'

She tilted her head to one side. 'S'alright.' She replied, as if confused. 'Something wrong, Rainwhisker?'

He shook his head vigorously. 'No no! Everything's fine!' He got to his paws. 'Come on. I need you to help me with the act's dressing rooms.'

* * *

Tawnyheart sat on the hill at the top of WindClan territory; the edge of the land owned by StarClan. She felt a prickle of excitement run through her pelt. She had never been so far away from her Clan's camp, ThunderClan. Often she had been to restaurants on WindClan territory and ShadowClan's territory, but never further than that.

In front of her was a huge gate, surrounded by muscular security guards blocking the way through. The noise in Tawnyheart's ears was unbearable. The crowd lining up outside the gates, buying tickets and streaming in through the entrance and down to the lake were shouting and screaming like there was no tomorrow. She was waiting patiently at the special entrance, designed only for the acts. It was only a hour until the gig started now. They had been letting the crowds in for about half an hour.

Rainwhisker was at her side. 'Tawnyheart?' He called out, even though she was sitting beside him.

She quickly grabbed her clip-board. The ThunderClan she-cat was still trying to get her head around the fact that in the space of a few seconds she had been promoted to be Rainwhisker's PA. 'Yes sir?'

'How long until the act's are due to arrive?' He said, impatiently, as if he thought they should have come an hour ago.

Tawnyheart checked her watch and scribbled the time down on her clip-board for further notice. 'Um… I'd say about five minutes.' She replied, noting this down on her clip-board as well.

Rainwhisker nodded, squinting at the distance to see if he could make out the limousines in the distance that the artists and their bands would be coming in. Tawnyheart watched him with admiration. In his time, Rainwhisker had been a huge music sensation. Technically, he still was, raking in the royalties for all his mainstream rock songs by the day. He was still young as well. Tawnyheart guessed about her age. She didn't know why he still wasn't making music- when she had asked around, cats had simply shrugged and said it was because he didn't like the publicity and the fame he got from the press.

After he had stopped recording music, the handsome tom had gone into business organising concerts for the cats living the life he had rejected. After his music career ended, his personality had also changed considerably. Instead of being the bouncy and energetic tom he was in front of the cameras, he had turned into quite a strict and moody cat. Almost scary. When you spoke to him, he seemed an awful lot older than he actually was.

Tawnyheart's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Rainwhisker speak again. 'Finally!' he said, relieved. 'They're here.'

_They are?_ Quickly, Tawnyheart got up onto her hind legs to get a good look. Her mind was dizzy with excitement. One of the main reasons she had applied for the job working for Rainwhisker in the first place was to see her favourite artists performing back stage. Since she had been little, she had been obsessed with Hollyleaf. The she-cat was practically her idol. She had all the jet-black female's albums. Some people said her obsession was slightly scary.

'Tick off the cats you see, would you Tawnyheart?' Rainwhisker grumbled, sitting down and beginning to groom himself. 'Inform me if an act arrives late.'

Absently, the she-cat nodded. As the crowds streaming in to get the best places around the lake noticed the cars arriving for the first time, the noise they were making rose even more. All the she-cats screamed and shouted, while the toms made rock symbols with their paws. Tawnyheart laughed. 'You have to suffer this noise every stupid year, Rainwhisker?' She asked.

Rainwhisker turned to her, smiling. 'Uh huh. It's insufferable.'

Tawnyheart frowned. From what she had seen of Rainwhisker so far, she had decided that he generally didn't smile. She shrugged. Maybe he was in a good mood. She shook off the thought and craned her neck even further as the limousines came to a halt beside the red carpet where she and Rainwhisker were standing. She wondered who was in the first car. She felt her heart leap. _Is it Hollyleaf?_

She practically deflated when she realised it was only Squirrelflight. Personally, she had never enjoyed Squirrelflight's music. All the she-cat did was write lyrics about the same thing over and over again. Her famous relationship with Bramblestar. However, she did quite like the song Complicated, and she heard that the she-cat was playing that song, so it wasn't too bad.

Next came Jayfeather. She smiled. At the beginning of Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze's career, they had started off as a band called The Three, since they were litter mates, but after a huge argument where Hollyleaf had stormed out, the trio went solo. At the moment, Jayfeather had reached the most national success because of his witty lyrics. Hollyleaf was more famous with she-cats, and Lionblaze was more famous with toms. Jayfeather was the only one who had found fame with both genders.

All three of them got a huge cheer. Tawnyheart called especially loudly for Hollyleaf. She thought that she might faint when the she-cat walked past her across the red-carpet. Tawnyheart thought of asking Hollyleaf for her autograph, but she decided Rainwhisker wouldn't approve because it was unprofessional.

After those three cats had gone passed, all of the crowds at the gates eagerly awaited the next cat to step out of the next limousine. Tawnyheart's eyes narrowed when she saw that this limousine was black, unlike the others. She wondered who was coming out.

Tawnyheart nearly fainted with shock when she realised who it was.

The whole crowd went silent.

It was Scourge. His purple collar glittered with dog teeth shining in the sunset. He smiled at the crowd, obviously pleased with the reception he had received. Everyone was clearly surprised that Scourge had been registered as one of the acts. Some people shouted out cries of alarm.

Her blood turned to ice as the tom approached her, grinning like he had just eaten a particularly juicy piece of prey. She gulped a little, and tried not to stare. His band followed him. Bone, Scourge's famous lieutenant, followed him, clutching a threatening looking blood red electric guitar. He was twice as big as Scourge, yet the lead singer had the full attention of the crowd.

Rainwhisker, however, didn't seem at all surprised. All he did was nod at Scourge as he padded past. The spell of silence that Scourge had cast on the crowds entering the gig continued for quite a long time, before the cats burst into concerned chatter. Tawnyheart gazed at her boss, confused. _Did you know that Scourge was going to be performing? _She thought._ Why didn't you say anything?_

All the other cats got big cheers as they stepped out of their cars (most notably Firestar, the current ThunderClan leader and rock singer), but none of them were as loud as the cheers were when the first four cats had emerged. Scourge was still the talk of all the crowds. Tawnyheart reached forward and closed the barrier of the acts' entrance, before following Rainwhisker along the red carpet back in the direction of the stage.

'I suppose you knew about Scourge.' She hissed at Rainwhisker quietly.

He didn't reply, and blatantly ignored her.

Tawnyheart shook her head in frustration, but she didn't press her boss. She didn't know how the tom took to close attention.

When they got back to the stage, Tawnyheart realised that every single worker at the place was frantic. Last minute double checks were taking place. Everyone didn't seem sure of themselves. All the equipment was working fine, and Tawnyheart was able to get another quick look at Hollyleaf before the artist was called into her dressing room to get her makeup on. The workers were still lot quieter than they were before, however. All the crowds had long since arrived. The gig was due to start in five minutes.

Tawnyheart gulped, before sitting down backstage with Rainwhisker at her side. He was staring at the stage. It was pitch-black. Tawnyheart couldn't resist the temptation. She peeked through a gap in the curtains to see the crowds in front of the stage.

She gasped.

There were millions of them! Cats surrounded the lake almost as far as she could see. ShadowClan territory, ThunderClan territory, WindClan territory and RiverClan territory alike, all swarmed with cats come to see their favourite singers perform. It was ridiculous! She looked up at the sky and sent a quick prayer to StarClan that all the equipment would work fine, and nothing would end in an absolute disaster. The noise the crowds were making was also intense. Every cat screamed at the stage. Watching and waiting for the festival to begin.

Tawnyheart backed away, feeling sick. She wondered how all the acts would be able to stand in front of such a huge crowd and not puke.

A soft purr echoed from behind. She turned to see Rainwhisker. 'There are a lot of cats, aren't there?'

She nodded, speechless.

Raniwhisker stepped forward and peeked through the curtain, just as she had. He looked a little surprised. 'There are certainly more than I had expected.' He shrugged nonchalantly. 'Mind you, what _can _you expect? it is the tenth anniversary of The Clans! festival.'

He turned around and sat down beside her again. He picked up his clipboard and checked his watch. 'We start in twenty seconds.' He whispered. 'Bluestar is performing first.'

Tawnyheart's eyes widened as she saw Bluestar emerge from her dressing room and pad over calmly to the edge of the stage with her band. SHe looked absolutely mesmerising. Her make-up artist had certainly done a good job. The she-cat breathed in deeply, readying herself, before jumping out onto stage in the darkness. The lights still hadn't turned on yet. Her band picked up their guitars and the drummer sat down at his drum kit.

Five seconds.

Four seconds.

Three seconds.

Two seconds.

One second...


	2. Chapter 2: Bluestar (Stand in the Rain)

**Author's Note: Quick update! Yay.**

**Sorry to all the fans of my other story, the Falling of the Leaves. I'm hoping I can get that updated as well. I have to go to my drama group, and I have my friend round. Plus tomorrow I have to do a serious amount of homework, meaning there's a good chance it won't happen. Might get Falling of the leaves up tomorrow.**

**Here's the address to the song that Bluestar plays in this chapter. Just copy and paste into the address bar, or type the title of the song into Youtube. It says the title and the artist in the setlist.**

**Address: watch?v=FlXlUgHUc60**

** Anyways, here's the current setlist. I changed a few songs around. :D**

_**Bluestar- Stand in the Rain, (Superchick)**_

_**Firestar- Until the End, (Breaking Benjamin)**_

_**Hollyleaf- Monster, (Paramore)**_

_**Greystripe- Wonderwall, (Oasis) OR… Terrible Things, (Mayday Parade)**_

_**Squirrelflight- Complicated, (Avril Lavigne)**_

_**Cloudtail- Dear God, (XTC)**_

_**Scourge- Animal I Have Become, (Three Days Grace)**_

_**Lionblaze- All of Me, (John Legend)**_

_**Leafpool- Stay, (Lisa Loeb) OR… Big Girls Don't Cry, (Fergie)**_

_**Crowfeather- Here Without You, (3 Doors Down) This is a new choice.**_

_**Sandstorm- Black Cat (Janet Jackson)**_

_**Billystorm (He's not exactly a main character but I like him so yeah)- Creep, (Radiohead)**_

_**Spottedleaf- Every Breath You Take, (The Police)**_

_**Yellowfang- Bitter Taste, (Three Days Grace) (feat Scourge)**_

_**Jayfeather- Welcome To My Life, (Simple Plan) Save the best till last. :D**_

_**Ashfur- The Diary of Jane, (Breaking Benjamin)**_

**_ThunderClan/RiverClan/ShadowClan/WindClan/SkyClan/StarClan- This Is War (Thirty Seconds To Mars)_**

**Thanks for all of you guys' suggestions in reviews. Once I get a few more, I'm gonna compare some of them and see which one fits the most. :D**

**Also, I'd just like your opinion on this. Which song do you think fits Greystripe more? Wonderwall, by Oasis, which is a song about having your first crush (A.K.A Silverstream) or Terrible Things, by Mayday Parade, a song where a man is telling his son about when he lost his first love (A.K.A Silverstream again). Tell me which you think fits more in reviews!**

**And please carry on giving your own suggestions. I appreciate your opinions. :D For Bluestar, the cat performing this chapter, I seriously considered changing it to Skyfall by ADELE. Thanks to the reviewer who suggested that, but the song I originally chose won in the end. I might write a bonus chapter where Bluestar performs Skyfall instead… oh well. **

**So! Onto the chapter. Oh yes, and all words that are sung will be displayed in italics. **

* * *

**Bluestar! (Stand in the Rain by Superchick):**

Tawnyheart held her breath. She had never felt so much tension in her body. Bluestar and her band had just got onto the stage. The Clans! music festival had officially begun. Everyone was just waiting for the lights to come on. Tawnyheart turned to stare at Rainwhisker. He nodded at her. 'This is the best part!' He whispered, grinning.

And then Tawnyheart leaped backwards in shock.

Dark blue lights turned on, flashing wildly so as to illuminate the stage and the crowd. Smoke machines emitted fog onto the stage, creating a dark and mysterious atmosphere. The crowd went wild! Tawnyheart stared as Bluestar got into position behind her microphone. The crowd could now see the singer. The noise grew in volume - now you could make out some of the audiences cries. Stuff like, 'I love you Bluestar!' and 'You're amazing!'

The she-cat removed the mic from it's pole and held it against her mouth, smiling. 'Are you ready?!' She yelled.

'YES!' The crowds (Tawnyheart included) shrieked.

'Are them some damn music fans in the house?!' She called. Tawnyheart realised that she was getting the audience pumped. Every artist would probably do the same before beginning their performance.

'YES!' The audience cheered. Tawnyheart peeked through the curtains once more. It seemed that even more cats had filed in around the lake just as Bluestar had been talking.

'I can't hear you!' Bluestar retorted, raising her paw in the air and signalling for them to shout louder.

She heard Rainwhisker laugh behind her. 'Every time I've seen Bluestar perform, she's always done this.' He said. Tawnyheart sat down beside him, eagerly awaiting the music to start.

In response to Bluestar's taunt, all of the crowd's shouts became screams. It continued for awhile. Tawnyheart promptly covered her ears with her paws.

'Alright then.' Bluestar said, still smiling. She turned around and padded to the back of the stage, removing a guitar decorated with painted blue flames. The fog that the smoke machines were emitting grew ever thicker.

Tawnyheart eyes narrowed. She turned her head to stare at her boss. 'What's she playing again?' She asked.

Rainwhisker didn't return her stare. 'Stand in the Rain.' He said.

The she-cat stepped back a little, though she wasn't surprised. _It is Bluestar's biggest hit, and the crowds will go insane for it. _

Bluestar plugged the guitar in and turned up the distortion levels before looking at her band members and raising her paw once more with all four of her fingers outstretched. 'Okay guys,' she said. 'On the count of four.'

StarClan, the crowds reacted to that!

'One, two, three four!' Bluestar shouted, before beginning to play her guitar.

Tawnyheart cringed, expecting them to start playing heavy metal, but surprisingly, all that came was a light, distorted arpeggio. She had only heard Stand in the Rain once, and she didn't really remember it, so Rainwhisker's PA was interested to see how it sounded.

Bluestar played the arpeggio several times before turning to face the audience. They had all fallen silent, awaiting her to begin singing.

She opened her mouth. The crowd began screaming again as Bluestar started singing.

S_he never slows down,_

_She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's,_

_All alone,_

_It feels like it's all, _

_Coming down,_

As Bluestar finished the first verse, her lead guitarist joined in, playing some basic power chords. The drums joined in as well. She nodded at them, as if pleased with their entrance. The crowds started waving their paws in the air, in time with the drum beats of the snare.

_She won't turn around,_

_The shadows are long and she fears if she cries,_

_That first tear,_

_The tears will not stop,_

_Raining down,_

The drums grew louder, but Bluestar stopped playing. Just before the chorus. Tawnyheart nodded approvingly of Bluestar's cliffhanger from backstage as the whole crowd went into a frenzy, desperately crying for Bluestar to continue.

She grinned.

_So stand in the rain!_

_Stand your ground,_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down,_

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown,_

_And one day what's lost can be found,_

_You stand in the rain, _

In the chorus, as Tawnyheart had guessed, the electric guitars grew louder and the song turned into a full scale rock song. The crowd yelped ad waved flags in the air as Bluestar finished the first chorus. _I'm definitely getting this song on my iPod! _Tawnyheart thought, before Bluestar began the second verse.

_She won't make a sound,_

_Alone in this fight with herself and the fears,_

_Whispering,_

_If she stands,_

_She'll fall down,_

The guitar began playing palm-muted chords over the arpeggios Bluestar was playing. She made thumps up sign at her guitarist before continuing.

_She wants to be found,_

_The only way out is through everything she's,_

_Running from,_

_Wants to give up,_

_And lie down,_

And the it returned to the chorus. Tawnyheart, along with most of the rest of the crowds began to join in. She wondered if Rainwhisker would do the same, but when she turned to look, he stayed absolutely silent.

_So stand in the rain!_

_Stand your ground,_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down,_

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown,_

_And one day what's lost can be found,_

_You stand in the rain,_

Bluestar opened her mouth. 'THIS IS OAKHEART ON LEAD GUITAR SHE-CATS AND TOMS!' She yelled, before pointing at her guitarist. Oakheart gave Bluestar a winning smile as the band went into the middle-8. It was all about his guitar playing. At one point he raised the guitar and played it over his head, which Tawnyheart found particularly impressive. As did the crowd.

She turned to Rainwhisker. 'He's a good guitar player, isn't he?'

He remained silent, staring at his clip-board and ticking off a box near by Bluestar's name, which clearly signified that her act was almost done. She peeked at his list. _Firestar is playing next!_ She thought. Firestar had always been Tawnyheart's mother and father's favourite artist, ever since he had come on the scene as a teenager. He had performed most of his acts with a cat called Greystripe, until, like Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze, the two had gone solo. She noticed that the grey tomcat was also playing tonight as well.

She turned back to the stage just as Bluestar returned to the chorus. She guessed that this would be the end of the performance.

_So stand in the rain!_

_Stand your ground,_

_Stand up when it's all crashing down,_

_You stand through the pain,_

_You won't drown,_

_And one day what's lost can be found,_

_You stand in the rain,_

The song finished with a little guitar outro played by Oakheart. The crowd went wild, chanting and screaming Bluestar's name as they demanded for her to play it again. When Rainwhisker realised that they were asking for an encore, he quickly ran to the side of the stage and beckoned for Bluestar to get off stage. Tawnyheart laughed. Bluestar nodded and grabbed all of her equipment before dashing off.

The blue-grey she-cat accepted all the congratulations politely from the backstage workers as she made her way back towards her dressing room. Tawnyheart dashed over quickly. 'You payed really well.' She told Bluestar.

She smiled at Tawnyheart sincerely. 'Thanks.' She said, before disappearing through her door with her band. She nodded at Oakheart as well, and he thanked her with as much sincerity as Bluestar.

Tawnyheart breathed out a sigh of relief. _Well__, everything ran smoothly for that performance__…_ She thought, before dashing over to Rainwhisker. 'Is Firestar due to come out now?' She asked.

The tom nodded. Almost at the dip of Rainwhisker's head, the famous (and equally handsome) ginger tom emerged from his dressing room. He was dressed in his usual outfit: the classic sweeping quiff over his forehead and the trimmed back ears. His band consisted of several brawny toms… one of which Tawnyheart noticed was Greystripe!

'They're playing together again?' She murmured to Rainwhisker. 'When did they reform?'

'They didn't.' Rainwhisker replied curtly. 'It's just for tonight.'

Tawnyheart nodded before padding over to Firestar. 'All you're equipment's already prepared on stage.' She told him.

He turned to her. 'Thanks.' He replied smoothly, before turning to his band and giving them a quick run over of everything they had rehearsed.

Tawnyheart pressed her paw to her ear piece. 'I presume you've changed the light settings okay, Berrynose?' She asked, talking to the Head of Lighting. She noticed Rainwhisker stiffen as he mentioned the tom's name.

'Yep, we're all set Tawnyheart.' He replied. 'Oh, and tell Rainwhisker that he might as well stop giving you orders and ask me to. You'll be keeping your job as PA. I already like you.' He stopped the conversation.

Tawnyheart removed her paw from her ear, frowning. _What in StarClan was he talking about? _She was just about to turn and ask Rainwhisker, when suddenly, as if he already knew what she was going to ask, he spoke.

'It's none of your business.' He snapped, turning his back on her. 'Stay out of it.'

Tawnyheart stared at him, confused, when suddenly she heard more shrieks echo from the audience. She turned and realised Firestar had already got up on stage. She dashed over to the edge and pressed her ear against the speakers, checking to see if they were all working properly. They were. She turned around and sat down beside her boss again. 'None of them have blown yet.' She told him.

He simply nodded, so Tawnyheart turned her head back to the stage, getting ready to enjoy the second performance of the night.

* * *

**Yay! One performance gone.**

**Remember to carry on suggesting, especially for Firestar. I can still change the song last minute!**


End file.
